Outline of Indiana history
The following is a topical outline of the history of the U.S. State of Indiana. History of Indiana, by period thumb|The location of the [[State of Indiana in the United States of America]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[State of Indiana]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[List of counties in Indiana|92 counties of the State of Indiana]] *Indigenous peoples ***Evidence of human activity date as early 8000 BC. **Hopewell Culture developed agriculture and begins Indiana's first permanent settlements. 200 BC-400 AD **Mississippian Culture supersedes the Hopewells, who disappeared for unknown reasons, 900 ***Mississippians build Angel Mounds, 1000. **Beaver Wars begin between the Iroquois Confederacy and the Algonquin Confederacy depopulates much of Indiana. c.1580 - 1701 ***French fur traders enter Indiana and establish Tassinong, the first European outpost in Indiana, 1673 **Sieur de La Salle explores much of Indiana for the first time, claiming it for Louis XIV of France, 1679 ***Algonquin tribes, (including Miami, Wea, Shawnee, Pottawatomie) return to Indiana. 1680-1700 **Indiana is part of the French colony of Louisiane, 1699-1763 **Vincennes is founded, 1732 *French and Indian War breaks out, British capture the French outposts in Indiana, 1760-1761 **Pontiac's Rebellion spreads to Indiana, 1763. ***The Treaty of Paris of 1763 grants Indiana to the United Kingdom **Indiana becomes part of the British (Francophone) Province of Quebec, 1763-1783 ***Indiana is part of protected native lands, and closed to settlement. 1769-1773 *American Revolutionary War, April 19, 1775 – September 3, 1783 **United States Declaration of Independence, July 4, 1776 **George Rogers Clark invades Indiana capturing key British holdings in the Illinois Campaign. 1778-1783 **Treaty of Paris, September 3, 1783 **Unorganized territory of the United States, 1783-1787 **Virginia gifts Indiana to the United States Government, 1784. **Northwest Indian War, 1785-1795 *Territory Northwest of the River Ohio, (1787-1800)-1803 **Treaty of Greenville signed, opening part of Indiana for settlement for the first time by Americans, 1795 *Territory of Indiana, 1800-1816 **Treaty of Fort Wayne is signed, opening up much of southern Indiana to settlement, 1809. **Administration of the District of Louisiana, 1804-1805 **Slavery in Indiana becomes a major issue, 1805. **Tecumseh's War, 1811-1812 **Indiana in the War of 1812, June 18, 1812 – March 23, 1815 ***Tecumseh's War merges with the War of 1812 ***Treaty of Ghent, December 24, 1814 *State of Indiana becomes 19th State admitted to the United States of America on December 11, 1816 **Treaty of St. Mary's is signed, opening most of central Indiana for settlement, 1819 **Bank of Indiana created, 1832 **Indiana verges on bankruptcy, almost all of the state's public works are liquidated by the creditors, 1841 ***Most of the native tribes are removed from Indiana, 1838-1846. **Treaty of the Wabash signed, opening most of northern Indiana to settlement, 1840 **William Henry Harrison becomes ninth President of the United States on March 4, 1841 **Mexican-American War, April 25, 1846 – February 2, 1848 ***Indiana's population exceeds 1 million, 1850 ***Indiana adopted a new constitution, 1851 **Abraham Lincoln becomes 16th President of the United States on March 4, 1861 **American Civil War, April 12, 1861 – May 13, 1865 ***Indiana in the American Civil War ****Morgan's Raid, June 11 – July 26, 1863 *****Battle of Corydon, July 9, 1863 ***Natural gas is discovered near Eaton, Indiana, 1876 **Indiana Gas Boom begins, 1884 ****Natural gas supplies run low, ended the boom, 1905 **Benjamin Harrison becomes 23rd President of the United States on March 4, 1889 **Spanish-American War, April 25 – August 12, 1898 **World War I, June 28, 1914 – November 11, 1918 ***United States enters Great War on April 6, 1917 **World War II, September 1, 1939 – September 2, 1945 ***United States enters Second World War on December 8, 1941 **Cold War, March 5, 1946 – December 25, 1991 **Korean War, June 25, 1950 – July 27, 1953 **Vietnam War, September 26, 1959 – April 30, 1975 ***Indiana adopts a series of constitutional amendments that alter the makeup of the government, 1970-1971 **Persian Gulf War, August 2, 1990 – February 28, 1991 **Attacks on the United States on September 11, 2001 **Afghanistan War, since October 7, 2001 **Iraq War, since March 20, 2003 **History of marriage in Indiana History of Indiana, by region * By city ** History of Fort Wayne, Indiana *** Forts of Fort Wayne, Indiana ** History of Hartford City, Indiana ** History of Indianapolis History of Indiana, by subject * History of slavery in Indiana * History of sports in Indiana ** History of sports in Fort Wayne, Indiana See also *United States of America **State of Indiana ***Outline of Indiana *History of the United States **History of Indiana ***Hoosier *Category:History of Indiana **commons:Category:History of Indiana Indiana Category:History of Indiana Category:Indiana-related lists